The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to perform image formation processing on a recording medium by an image forming section based on image information read from a document at a scanner section.
Among conventional image forming apparatus, such as copying machines and multifunctional digital processors, of the type having a scanner section for reading image information from an image bearing side of a document sheet and an image forming section for performing image formation processing based on such image information, there is one which is provided with a post-processing device for performing post-processing on a recording medium finished with image formation. Examples of such post-processing to be performed by the post-processing device include punching and stapling.
Further, such a conventional image forming apparatus is configured to deliver a recording medium finished image formation onto a delivered sheet tray fitted on a lateral side of the apparatus. For this reason, the post-processing device flanks the image forming apparatus to enlarge the footprint of the apparatus as a whole, with the result that the image forming apparatus requires an increased space for its installation.
In attempt to avoid such an inconvenience, one known apparatus includes vertically arranged scanner section and image forming section with an intervening space section therebetween, a sheet delivery section formed in the space section, and a post-processing device disposed in the sheet delivery section, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-308520. This arrangement makes it possible to accommodate the post-processing device within the image forming apparatus thereby to reduce the installation space-for the apparatus.
Because the conventional image forming apparatus, as a whole, has an integral configuration comprising the scanner section and the image forming section, the scanner section or the image forming section cannot individually be replaced with an alternative. For this reason, the conventional apparatus cannot flexibly accommodate changes in function such as processing speed changes or replacements required in the event of failure.
In attempt to avoid such an inconvenience, one known apparatus has scanner section, operating section and image forming section designed in respective modules which are electrically interconnected after their positioning and fixing to enable easy changes in function or easy replacements in the event of failure, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-171372.
Though the arrangement described in the former publication utilizes the space formed between the scanner section and the image forming section, the delivered sheet tray and the post-processing device are fixedly disposed in the space and, hence, the space cannot be utilized more effectively.
The arrangement described in the latter publication is characterized by comprising replaceable modules or units for replacement when necessary for improvement in the performance of the apparatus, but is not designed to utilize such a space effectively.
A feature of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which is capable of easily and effectively utilizing its space section to meet a required function thereby facilitating changes in specifications about processing on recording mediums finished with image formation for improvement in versatility.